Patients in hospitals and other medical care facilities frequently may be connected to, or otherwise monitored by, a plurality of different types of medical devices that monitor various bodily conditions. Each of these monitors may include one or more sensors and processing components that provide information about the patient. Additionally, patients may be treated by medical devices that provide treatment for one or more medical conditions. These devices also may provide sensor data indicative of their operation. Furthermore, caregivers, such as nurses, physicians, physician assistants, and other medical professionals may also record information about a patient as caregiver records. Examples of information that may be included in the caregiver records may include patient conditions, prognoses, treatment plans, prescriptions, types of medication, frequency of medication, tests performed, caregiver observations, and so forth.
Despite this tremendous amount of data, treatment of patients is often performed based on predetermined treatment regimens that may be manually managed by caregivers. For instance, caregivers may be responsible for manually turning on and off treatment devices and other medical devices. Additionally, caregiver judgment typically may be used for determining timing and frequency for applying treatment to a particular patient. However, caregivers may not be able to take into consideration all available data when determining timing of treatments, prognoses for a patient, long-term care plans, likelihood of readmission, or the like.